A hybrid work vehicle equipped with an engine and a rotating electrical machine as drive sources has a storage battery such as a battery for supplying power to the rotating electrical machine and for storing electric power generated by the rotating electrical machine. In the hybrid work vehicle with this configuration, voltage control of the rotating electrical machine is generally executed focusing on efficiency of an inverter that drives the rotating electrical machine.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a booster that boosts a voltage of a capacitor and outputs the voltage to a system voltage of a rotating electrical machine in a hybrid work vehicle.